Ophelia
Ophelia is the first ally Eddie meets after entering the game's fantasy world. She is also Eddie's love interest. She is voiced by veteran voice actress Jennifer Hale (who voiced the grunts of pain of Samus Aran in the Metroid Prime Trilogy). Story SPOILERS Ironheade Disguised as a Druid, Ophelia snuck into the Ormagöden's Temple in search of the Separator, a double-edged axe with tremendous strength. However, Eddie Riggs, a man from another world, had retrieved it first, even attacking her while she was still in her disguise. After realizing they were on the same side, the two decide to work together to escape. While the two were fighting through the enemy forces, Ophelia witnessed Eddie's skill with his guitar, Clementine, as he used it to summon car parts in order to build a hot rod called the Deuce, though Eddie initially referred to it as the Druid Plow. The two escaped the Temple and headed for Bladehenge, where Ophelia introduced Eddie to her allies in the rebellion, the two siblings, Lars Halford and Lita Halford. Ophelia, Lars, and Lita have some time to get to know Eddie, like how he was summoned from another world by Ormagoden as either the destroyer, or the liberator of humanity. Despite the mtsterious reason for Eddie's arrival, Lars trusts him enough to have him lead the rebellion, but Eddie wouldn't do it, saying that Lars is the real leader, and he would rather follow him. The rebellion was small, so Eddie decided to look for some more people to join them, Ophelia actually wanted to free the women first from Doviculus's second in command, Lionwhyte, but Lars forbade her from going, saying that she would get hurt like before. Eddie left, but not before promising Ophelia that after he finds the new recruits, he'll save the women, Ophelia wasn't a patient girl, so she went alone to Lionwhyte's Pleasure Palace and freed the women by herself, but not before nearly getting killed by Lionwhyte. Meanwhile, Eddie rescued the Headbangers and named the rebellion Ironheade, he returned with the new recruits to Bladehenge, but was starteled by Ophelia's condition, she was taken by Lars, who she had feelings for, to see the Kill Master, a man with a unique skill to heal the wounded. The Kill Master was ready to heal Ophelia, but he needed stronger strings from the Spider Queen's nest, Lars offered to go and gather the string, Lita however thinks that they should leave her, due to her history with her parents, who were actually members of a terrifying race of people called Tear Drinkers, people who drink from a dark water called the Pool of Black Tears and become insane and unstable, driven by grief and destruction. Despite the rumors, Lars trusted Ophelia completely, and wanted nothing more than for his friend to survive, while he was arguing with Lita, Eddie ventures to the Spider Nest to gather the web needed for the Kill Master. After Eddie returned with the web, the Kill Master performed his healing tune and restored Ophelia, who was thankful to Lars for helping her. Ophelia then guided Eddie to meet the women she saved, who actually want to join Ironheade to teach Lionwhyte a real lesson in pain. To help Ophelia and the girls, Eddie herded a bunch of Razorfire Boars toward her so she could tear the weapons out of the gizzards, and pass them to the other women. The girls were given the name, Razor Girls. Later on that day, Ophelia and the rest of Ironheade were under attack by Lionwhyte and his followers, during the fight, Ophelia noticed Eddie wallowing in pain because of something on his back, at first it seemed like nothing was there, so Eddie decided to ignore it, saying that he'll feel better after he killed some guys. Soon Ironheade decided to invade Lionwhyte's castle, but then, Eddie's back pain returned, suddenly, Ophelia witnessed Eddie's skin change, his growth of wings, and his burning eyes, Ophelia remembered the Druids shooting something at Eddie when they were in Ormagoden's Temple, it turned out to be Demon Darts, darts that turn humans into demons, luckily, Eddie kept his will strong, and led Ironheade to "Brutal Victory". Inside the castle, Ophelia introduces Eddie, Lars, and the rest of Ironheade to the ones who helped her save the women, the Roadies, whom Eddie was fond of meeting since he himself was a roadie. Now that Ironheade had the Roadies and even Lionwhyte's former henchmen, the Bouncers, Ironheade was close to invincible. Before the confrontation with Lionwhyte, Ophelia told Eddie about who her parents were, and how she felt about Lars, before she could continue, Eddie kissed her, showing her that he had feelings for her too. Ironheade was now ready to face Lionwhyte, they returned to the castle and waged an all out war against him, in the end, they won when Lionwhyte was skewered by giant broken mirror peices. Afterwords, Lars announced Ironheade's next enemy, Doviculus, their true enemy. Before they headed out, Eddie gave Ophelia his mother's necklace, which Ophelia was truly thankful for. Suddenly, Doviculus appeared, and Ironheade hid away to avoid being seen. Doviculus then proceeded to talking about a woman named Succorria, a woman who was sent to spy on humanity. Before Doviculus continued insulting humans, Lars stepped forward and mocked the demon king, Doviculus raised his spear to the brave leader in anger and asked who he was, Lars replied saying that he was the leader of Ironheade, Doviculus then swiftly killed Lars and laughed. Ophelia alongside Eddie charged at Doviculus, but were immediately stopped by Doviculus's henchmen, the gigantic Bleeding Death, the two decided to retreat while the Bleeding Death destroyed Lionwhyte's castle. While retreating, Lita stood in their way and warned Eddie that Ophelia was a traitor, the one that Doviculus was talking about, Eddie didn't believe her, and decided to speak with Ophelia alone to see if it was true, Ophelia tried to tell him the truth, when she accidentally let out something about Eddie's parents, Eddie was furious, he thought Ophelia knew something about his parents, and she wouldn't tell him, causing Eddie to distrust her completely, Ophelia was heartbroken, so she tossed Eddie's mother's necklace at him, he didn't pick it up, and he left with Lita and abandoned Ophelia for three months. The Drowning Doom Soon after, she heads for the Sea of Black Tears, torn apart by Eddie, she tought he was the traitor all along, to take revenge on the man she loved, she threw herself into the pool. A strange black force from below drags her under and a new, darker Ophelia emerges. Powered by her anger and hatred for Eddie, she sends the forces of the Drowning Doom after Ironheade. When Eddie heard that Doviculus re-opened the gateway to the Pool of Black Tears, he heads for the pool in the hopes of destroying it. But then Ophelia confronts him in her own vehicle, she then proceeds in destroying the bridge he reassembled with the power of her new guitar. After this she appears to Eddie on a few occasions before battle, their armies wage two more times before she is defeated. Eddie soon realized that his father, Riggnarok, fought in the Tear Drinking War, where Ophelia's parents fought, and asked Ophelia if that was the secret she couldn't tell him, she didn't respond. Ophelia soon revealed that Eddie's father actually traveled to the past along with the demon emperor, but Eddie told her that his father already defeated the emperor,who he thought was Doviculus, Ophelia laughed, telling him that the emperor back then was not Doviculus, but someone else, when Eddie asked who it was, Ophelia refused to tell. Later on, Eddie and the rest of Ironheade went deeper into Ophelia's chambers, and they finally arrive at the Sea of Black Tears. Eddie was actually hoping to restore Ophelia, but in response, Ophelia appears before Eddie, and Eddie tried to convince her to return with him, she cruelly declines by showing him how she became the demon she became. After the battle, the two speak alone briefly, Eddie was finally convinced that Ophelia was the traitor, but the feeling was mutual, Ophelia thought he was the real traitor, but when Eddie called Ophelia Succorria, thinking that it was her real name, Ophelia was shocked to know that that name was the reason Eddie thought she was the traitor. The two realized that their never was a traitor, and they were fighting for no reason, Then Doviculus appeared to tell Eddie the truth behind the name Succorria, it was the name of his mother, who was the former empress of the Demons, Doviculus also revealed that Succoria and Riggnarok actually traveled to the past, not the future. Afterwords, Doviculus ripped out Ophelia's heart, prompting Eddie to destroy Doviculus. Eddie defeats the wicked Doviculus with a swift slice from his axe, decapitating him and ridding the world of Doviculus forever. Eddie then retrieves Ophelia's heart from Doviculus's chest and swims into the Sea of Black Tears to save Ophelia. He sees her body laying peacefully on a large rock and begins to bring her to the surface. The same dark force that pulled Ophelia under grabs him by the ankles and pulls him under, though not before he releases Ophelia. Eddie appears to be lost in the dark depths, but Ophelia grabs his stage pass and pulls him up, then the two resurface and kiss. A few days later, the human race celebrates Ironheade's victory over the Tainted Coil, while Ophelia watches from far away, she sees Lita speaking about how Lars could see good in people's hearts, meaning that Lita finally realizes her mistake for calling Ophelia a traitor, Ophelia was a part of Ironheade again. While watching the celebration, she sees Eddie in the Deuce, driving away, then dissapearing into thin air. Ophelia could only cry, knowing that she might never see Eddie again. So she sheds a tear for him, a black tear, indicating that she might still be contaminated with the curse from the Sea of Black Tears. After the campaign mode has been beaten, Eddie can return to the maltese cross/iron cross shaped rock at any time to make out with Ophelia. Role in Multiplayer Dark Ophelia is the leader of the Drowning Doom faction. Her Sea of Black Tears form leads the Drowning Doom to battle in multiplayer as well. The black shadows on her hair in Drowning Doom form look oddly similar to the snakes on Medusa's hair. Double team: Eddie will pick up Ophelia and hurl her at enemies, her blades twirling and decapitating anything slow (or stupid) enough not to duck Category:Characters Category:Drowning Doom Category:Ironheade